deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising 4
Update Judging by Capcom's job openings, an executive producer and some designers should get the ball rolling with DR4. Any takers? Theoriginal66 (talk) 20:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I think it takes place AFTER Dead Rising 3 JohnSmirnov (talk) 15:01, June 20, 2016 (UTC) If I all the info I gathered so far is correct, let's do the math. So, in original Dead Rising, Frank is 36. Dead Rising 2 takes place five years after original Dead Rising, which means that Frank is 41 at that point. So, we have 5 years taking place after original Dead Rising. Dead Rising 3 takes place 10 years after Dead Rising 2, which means that Frank is 51 at that point. Now overall we have 15 years. So, Dead Rising 3 takes palce 15 years after original Dead Rising. Dead Rising 4 takes place 16 years after original Dead Rising, so at that point Frank is 52. And thus it means that Dead Rising 4 takes place AFTER Dead Rising 3. :I thought that DR3 was going to be the end, seeing as how they apparently manufactured a cure from Nick's blood and all. I'm sort of surprised that they're going to keep going with it. Maybe because its' a year after, which is pretty soon. It's possible they haven't quite gotten the cure out to everybody, some couldn't be cured/vaccinated, or something else went wrong. Will be interesting how Capcom decides to work with the story. Nixerix (talk) 20:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : Fan Criticism I added a new section about how Capcom's changes to the game were recieved upon by fans of the series, based on the trailers. There hasn't been any critical reception about the game yet, but we'll find out how well the game is rated when the game comes out in 10 days. Amp'd (talk) 00:36, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :: It'll be interesting to see. Bringing Frank back seems out of place, to me. I love Frank as much as anybody else, but it just don't feel right, somehow. However, I have not yet to play it (and I also don't plan on getting it right away), so who knows? People didn't really care much for Dead Rising 3, overall, it seemed.. and I thought it was fine. Artistically, not my cup of tea (I enjoyed the bright, quirky goofy mall setting), but a lot of the gameplay aspects were fun. Do you plan on getting it, Am? Nixerix (talk) 15:42, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Reaction will probably be very negative. What does Fan Critism have to do with the Dead Rising 4 video game? The wiki isn't the National Enquirer, so stop using the misleading Crowbat video as a source. This game in the series is very notable for being highly disliked by fans and regarded as a game that doesn't feel very much like a Dead Rising game should. The section notes the reasons the game was negatively received, and it notes the causes of how that came to be. While everyone has a differing opinion, this section documents what players of the Dead Rising series felt went wrong with this game in the series and how it compares to what the series used to be like. The section should stay. Also, do not delete a part of a talk page unless it is irrelevant or not part of a discussion. Amp'd (talk) 08:00, December 3, 2017 (UTC) A negative overreaction baited by nostalgia that never existed in the first place, Frank West had several different voice actors other then Terence J. Rotolo, the voice actor of the character shouldn't matter and outside of being a bit too thin there is no 'drastic' change to the Frank West character. Additionally Crowbcat does nothing more then use editorial tricks to nitpick between the games to bait ad revenue from the niche fanboys, they purposely ignored the content of the Dead Rising 4 video game. Actually, Frank West hasn't been played by anyone other than Terence Rotolo except in games from other series where he makes a cameo appearance in. Furthermore, Dead Rising has been recognized as a classic video game featuring Frank West, who has become an iconic video game character in the gaming community, notable for his lively personality. A change so big, such as replacing his voice actor with someone else, really took away the integrity of being able to play as an iconic character. Amp'd (talk) 21:49, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Other game pages here on the wikia have similar sections in it. Not sure why people are upset that you decided to include it on this page, Amp. Dead Rising: Case Zero has a 'Reception' heading with the scores it received on the right, as does Case West and Off the Record. Perhaps it might be a good idea to include the scores from other reviewers similar to how they are done on the other pages? It might create a bit of extra reference. Although, it doesn't take a genius to figure out just by looking at reviews pretty much anywhere that people flat out didn't like this game. Nixerix (talk) 02:02, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Separate article for fan criticism I'm just letting everyone know that I've moved the info about the game's criticism into a new article, which can be found here (Criticism of Dead Rising 4). Amp'd (talk) 06:16, April 21, 2018 (UTC)